While varieties of available machines, including front wheel loaders, excavators, road graders, milling machines, and the like, have become legion, the engines required to power such machines have become increasingly sophisticated and complex. As such, internal components required to build the engines have become more management intensive. By way of example, various parts employed in such machines may have different characteristics, such as operating conditions and ranges, even though the visual appearances of such parts may have only slight or subtle distinctions.
As one specific example, a thermostatic valve may include a small and nearly inconspicuous vent, while another thermostatic valve may be designed without such vent. Indeed the latter may be operationally suited and hence properly functional to prevent the overcooling of a newer or different engine. Accordingly, the installation of the vented thermostatic valve in an engine application requiring a ventless thermostatic valve, or vice versa, could lead to undesirable operation of the engine. Among various choices for avoiding misinstallation error, the obvious, such as color changes and/or changes in component sizing, may not always be practical. In addition, issues associated with mounting of and/or the securement of various components within engines may dictate uses of substantially standardized parts to the maximum possible extent.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,982,704 discloses a vehicle thermostat adapted for placement within the opening of an outlet housing. The outlet housing includes a positioning feature for assuring proper orientation of the thermostat within the opening of the outlet housing; the outlet housing has a slot, while the thermostat housing has a corresponding tab structure adapted for engagement with the slot. As such, the '704 patent addresses only angular orientation of one part with respect to another.
Accordingly, it may be beneficial to provide an apparatus and method for avoiding unintended installation of a first component in place of a second similar and/or potentially confusing component within an engine exterior or interior, without necessity of making undue changes in their shapes and/or sizes to avoid misinstallation errors.